


The Gods Don't Listen

by briancap



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeyne prayed and prayed and prayed. She prayed that this long winter night would be easier than the last. But what does it matter? If the Gods existed then this wouldn't happen to her, constantly, and unfortunately for the rest of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gods Don't Listen

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling perverted and decided to write this. I hope you like it. :)

Jeyne prayed and prayed and prayed.

She prayed that this long winter night would be easier than the last.

 _But what does it matter?_ If the Gods existed then this wouldn't happen to her, constantly, and unfortunately for the rest of her life.

She was Arya Bolton now, and she had no choice but to accept Ramsay Bolton into her bed and into her body. Her once creamy skin is now covered with bruises that are red and a reflection of her husband's anger and wild lust. Her hair, which was long and brown is starting to become dull and thin. Her eyes which were big and brown are now filled with sorrow, that only Theon, no Reek, could understand.

“I'm going to marry the Prince and become the Queen of Westeros.” Sansa had told her. She was so happy, smiling from ear to ear and blushing intensely. Jeyne was happy as well, but sad too, because she would never marry a prince or even a lord for that matter. Sansa noticed her friend's reaction and placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder. “You can come with me and when I am queen I will see that you are married to a beautiful charming lord.” And Jeyne had smiled, but Sansa was wrong. She never became queen and Jeyne never married a lord, though Arya did. And he wasn't charming but he was handsome. But you can rarely pay attention to his looks when he is bringing his **fist** down unto your body, making everything hurt at once.

Jeyne remembered the first beating she received.

_It was all her fault, it always is and it always will be._

Ramsay had wanted her on her knees so she could pleasure him with her mouth, but when her face twisted in disgust, he noticed, and backhanded her so hard she fell on her side. He then stood up and delivered a kick to her stomach. When he was done, Arya rushed to her knees, to prevent more pain being brought to her small body and took his cock into her mouth.

In King's Landing she had been taught how to pleasure men this way and even watched a couple of whores do it to their clients. She had thought it was vile and degrading, but she did it then, to stop the beating. Ramsay didn't break any bones but she definitely learned to control her facial expressions from then on.

She was brought out of the memory by the sound of heavy footsteps outside of the door.

_His footsteps._

She thought of praying but damn the Gods because they never listen. The door knob turned and he walked in ever so slowly. He was drunk and happy. Arya could tell by the way he walked, slowly but sure, and how his pale eyes were slightly red but still had that predatory fierceness to them, that made her cringe whenever he looked her way.

“Hello wife.” He didn't move. That was bad, very bad. Whenever Ramsay entered the room and didn't make a move towards her, that means he wanted her to come to him and help him undress.

Arya still had her clothes on. She never took them off unless Ramsay commanded her to do so. She hated looking at her scars and hated when the servants looked at her scars with pity clearly in their eyes.

_They hate that he is abusing me yet they do nothing when they hear my screams at night._

And Arya is sure everyone heard them, because they were loud and filled with so much **agony** that it shook you to the core.

Jeyne got off the bed and slowly walked towards the monster. One step, then another, and another until she was an arms length away from him. She gathered her courage and looked up to his face. She stopped herself from shaking when brown met ice. She smiled, showing her white teeth, but she couldn't stop her lips from trembling ever so slightly. Ramsay noticed and smiled back, then wrapped his muscled arms around her thin frame, pulling her so close that she could feel his manhood poking her.

Her eyes filled with tears but she didn't let them fall down her face. Ramsay made sure he made the bedding much worse when she cried.

“Hello my dearest.” Arya had to **force** out the words.

She began undressing him by removing his pink cloak first then carefully placed it on a chair. Next was his black and red doublet. Once that was done he stood, bare chested. She began unlacing his breeches and he caught her hand and brought it inside his small clothes.

His manhood was large and warm and she felt the soft curly hair at his base. She swallowed her fear and her pride (or whatever was left of it) and began stroking him slowly. He jerked a little in response and grabbed one of her tender breast, still baring his teeth marks, in his rough calloused hands.

“Seems as though you have missed me a lot.” He said, through gritted teeth as he pushed her back towards the bed. She landed on the soft blankets of their bed and removed her hand from his small clothes. As soon as she did so, he ripped her night dress and spread her legs painfully far apart and positioned himself at her entrance. She turned her head away from him and instead looked at the wall to her right, when all of a sudden, she felt her face start to burn. Before she could even register that she had been slapped, he slammed into her, making her shriek out in pain. 

“Look at me!” He said, grabbing her face, his long nails digging into her jaws.

She looked up at him and it was a horrible sight.

He was looming over her and thrusting into her at top speed. Sweat started to form at his forehead and made it's way down his face and landed on her.

He wrapped both arms behind her back and swung her over him so now he was the one lying on the  bed while she was on top.

“Spread your legs wider, cunt, we have done this a million times now.” He growled out, pulling her hair until her scalp burned like wildfire.

She submissively placed her feet beside his hips while her knees where bent, and her hands were behind her, allowing Ramsay easy access. He thrust his cock into her, pounding again and again, when finally he pulled her down onto him and bent his head to bite incredibly hard at her nipple. The pain caused her vaginal muscles to twitch around him making him spill his seed deep into her wounded womb.

One tear escaped her eyes but she quickly wiped it away before he could notice and said, “Thank you my lord.”

He looked at her and grabbed her by the back of her still sensitive hair and kissed her deeply. “I'll always fuck you good sweetling, never fear.”

He let her go and rolled over to allow sleep to take him.

Arya sat up and stayed awake, happy that this night was over but saddened as well because it would happen again and again.

_This will never stop and nobody will ever stop him._

Jeyne knew that Sansa and Arya would both marry handsome lords and she prayed to the Gods that she would as well, but the Gods don't listen.

Sansa and Jeyne didn't wed handsome lords and now that she thought about it, Arya didn't either.

_Arya married a monster._

Damn the Gods.

 


End file.
